Je ne te supporte plus
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Renji se trouve un nouveau petit copain! PWP!


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Je ne te supporte plus

Résumé : Euh… PWP

Parring : Renji/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi, j'm'appelle pas encore Tite Kubo

Note : C'est pour que mes fans me pardonnent de pas réussir à écrire la suite de soulsocietylove… J'y arriverais, promis !

Je ne te supporte plus !

Ca faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Renji avait élu domicile chez Ichigo. Il avait été désigné pour rester sur terre et surveiller qu'il ne se passait rien de grave. Etant donné qu'il avait lui même massacré la dernière de ses menaces, Renji ne voyait pas vraiment pas pourquoi Matsumoto avait triché pour que se soit lui qui reste chez Ichigo. Il ne le supportait plus. Toujours à se plaindre qu'il était envahissant et bordélique. Comme si lui ne l'était pas !

- T'es encore là, toi ?

- Je dois rester jusqu'à s'qu'on me rappelle !!

- Ben tu dois pas leur servir beaucoup alors !

- Quoi ! Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

- Au gars qui squatte ma chambre depuis des plombes !!

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il devait réussir à le faire taire s'en pour autant perde sa dignité en lâchant le morceau. La dispute continuait sans que la famille Kurosaki n'y prête attention. Après tout, depuis que l'autre aux cheveux rouges était venu squatter, c'était comme ça tout le temps. C'est le jour où le silence régnera dans cette maison qu'ils commenceront à s'inquiéter. Dans la chambre du fils Kurosaki, les deux garçons en étaient venus aux mains, continuant à se lancer des piques. C'est alors qu'Ichigo fit quelque chose auquel Renji ne s'attendait pas. Sans mouvement pouvant le prédire, le rouquin avait posé ses lèvres sur celle du shinigami. Lorsqu'il se détacha, il regarda le tatoué attendant sa réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. La main de Renji attrapa le col du shinigami remplaçant.

- Connard ! Qui t'as permis de faire ça ?

Après cette simple provocation, le shinigami embrassa Ichigo plus sauvagement et profondément. Le rouquin passa ses bras autour du cou du tatoué, griffant sa peau alors que l'autre lui mordait la lèvre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. C'est ce moment que choisit Yuzu pour voir si l'un des deux n'était pas mort. Après tout, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit dans la chambre. Elle fut horrifiée de voir son grand frère chéri avec la lèvre ensanglantée.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- C'est ce crétin qui…

- Crétin ! Non mais qui est le plus idiot des deux ?

Yuzu sentant la dispute recommencer et sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire décida de quitter la chambre. A peine fut-elle sortie qu'Ichigo sauta au cou de Renji pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

D'un mouvement brusque, le shinigami plaqua le remplaçant contre le mur. La douleur força Ichigo à lâcher les lèvres de son tortionnaire.

- Salop ! Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

- Montre-moi se que tu sais faire.

Tout en prononçant ces quelques mots Renji avait emprisonné les deux mains de son interlocuteur tout en se plaquant un peu plus contre lui. Le rouquin chercha à se débattre mais rien à faire. Renji voulait jouer sur un autre terrain, il allait jouer sur un autre terrain.

Il passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son shinigami et commença à frotter son bassin contre le sien. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Renji pour durcir et comprendre son erreur.

- K'so gaki ! T'auras pas le dessus si facilement !

- Prouve-le.

S'écartant un peu du mur Le shinigami attrapa Ichigo par la taille et le balança sur le lit avant de bondir sur sa proie. Le shinigami remplaçant se débattait afin de reprendre le dessus sur la bataille. Renji réussit à s'asseoir sur le bassin du rouquin, restait plus qu'à attraper ses mains.

- T'as fini de gigoter, ver de terre !

- Je te laisserai pas prendre le dessus !

- Trop tard.

Ses mains venaient d'être emprisonnées. A présent, il était à la merci de l'autre. Il pouvait faire de lui tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Salop !

Il essaya une dernière fois de se dégager du poids du tatoué mais rien à faire et puis en y réfléchissant il n'était pas vraiment capable de garder la dominance sur Renji. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que ce dernier se décide à attaquer. Mais Renji avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à le laisser mariner dans son jus. Impossible de le faire bouger.

- T'attends le déluge ?

- Ou peut-être un petit mot d'amour !

- Tu veux pas non plus que je me fasse pousser une poitrine ?

- Ou que je te castre.

Une des mains du shinigami glissa jusque sur les parties du rouquin. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement. La suite pouvait être soit douloureuse, soit totalement jubilatoire. La poigne de Renji se resserra alors qu'Ichigo fermait les yeux. La douleur lui traversa tout le corps. C'est alors qu'il se croyait perdu que son compagnon commença à appliquer un lent mouvement de va et viens entre ses cuisses. Le plaisir fut tellement soudain qu'il ne put que se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier. De son bras enfin libre, il attrapa le cou du tatoué afin de l'attirer à sa bouche pour un baiser sanglant mais passionné.

Son bassin commença à bouger tout seul, sa 2ème main fut libérée pour le maintenir en place. A présent à moitié libre, il décida de s'atteler à déshabiller le shinigami. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent le temps que le T-shirt disparaisse. Ses mains n'ayant plus rien à faire s'attaquèrent alors au pantalon du rouquin avant qu'elles ne soient à nouveau prise en otage par l'une des mains de Renji.

- Mais laisse-toi faire !

- Pas envie !

- Tu préfère que je t'attache au lit.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise. Il n'oserait quand même pas ? Il ne sentit pas sa chemise se déboutonner doucement pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Le remplaçant shinigami ne revint à la réalité que lorsque deux lèvres brûlantes virent se poser sur son torse dénudé. Il regarda Renji dégrafer son pantalon tout en mordillant les contours de ses abdos. Sa respiration se saccadait de plus en plus alors que son compagnon rapprochait sa langue de ses parties sensibles. Son caleçon le lâcha et le shinigami pu poser ses lèvres sur le membre du rouquin. Ses yeux se fermèrent à demi alors que Renji le prenait en bouche. Il eu tout le mal du monde à se retenir de crier. Le mouvement imposé par son amant était tellement changeant que chaque variation de rythme le surprenait et cassait sa concentration pour se contenir. Il avait l'impression que sa chambre tournait autour de lui. La réalité lui échappait. Il ne pu se retenir de crier alors qu'il jouissait entre les lèvres du shinigami. Alors qu'Ichigo reprenait pied dans la réalité, Renji finit d'enlever ses vêtements. Pensant que personne ne pourrait remettre en question sa domination, il ne fit pas attention au rouquin qui d'un mouvement de hanches échangea leurs places. A présent assis sur les hanches musclées de Renji, Ichigo compris que finalement il préférait être en dessous, vu la taille de son membre ça allait être une pur partie de plaisir. Rester plus qu'à se retourner dessous sans éveiller trop les soupçons.

- Alors ? Comment on se sent quand on est faible ?

Encore un peu de provocation et le tour serait joué. Il lui libéra une main pour caresser d'un mouvement ses pectoraux, ses abdos s'arrêtant sur son nombril. Un frisson traversa le dos du shinigami avant que se dernier ne se décide à reprendre le dessus. Une nouvelle bataille pour la dominance commença. Le dos de Renji frappa violement le sol avant que la bataille ne s'arrête nette. Ichigo totalement allongé sur Renji n'avait pourtant plus la dominance. Le shinigami tenait fermement le rouquin contre son torse. Impossible pour lui de s'échapper sans son accord. Il lui présenta ses doigts qu'Ichigo lécha avidement. Lorsque le tatoué les jugea assez humides, il les fit descendre le long du dos de sa futur victime. Sous la première intrusion la dîtes victime se crispa, ses ongles griffant les flans du meneur. Lorsque le deuxième doigt entra en lui, sa mâchoire se ferma sur l'épaule carrée de Renji. Sa prise se resserra à la troisième intrusion. Le mouvement fait à l'intérieur de lui par les doigts de Renji le rendait fou. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se cambrer pour rendre le contact encore plus profond.

Voir le jeune homme dans cette position lui donnait de plus en plus envie de le prendre sauvagement. Renji retira ses doigts et desserra sa prise qu'il avait sur le corps d'Ichigo. Ce dernier se releva légèrement, laissant le shinigami attraper ses hanches pour le positionner correctement. Mais le rouquin ne pu attendre plus longtemps et empala sur le membre tendu de son homologue. Le cri qu'il poussa fut très vite étouffer par les lèvres de Renji. Les doigts d'Ichigo partir s'emmêler dans les cheveux rouge de son amant. Son mouvement de bassin partit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'est lorsque le tatoué lui mordit la lèvre qu'il s'en rendit compte.

- Continu !

L'intensité de l'échange ne cessait d'augmenter. Renji coupa le rythme en se levant, Ichigo toujours autour de lui, avant de l'allonger sur le bureau.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Laisse-toi faire !

Le petit sourire qu'arborait son amant ne lui laissait rien présager de bon. C'est alors que Renji commença un mouvement de bassin sauvage. Il comprit qu'il allait souffrir et pas que sur le moment. Mais assez rapidement il trouva son plaisir dans la brutalité du shinigami. Son membre entrait en lui avant d'en ressortir totalement pour reprendre encore et encore le même mouvement. La table tapait contre le lit tellement le mouvement était puissant. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'ameute toute la maison.

De son côté, Renji avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements rauques. Le rouquin se libéra le premier en hurlant une insulte pour que ça ne paraissent pas trop suspect. Renji sentant son amant se resserrer autour de lui ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Il s'étala au pied du bureau, épuisé.

- J'aurais jamais pensé que t'étais si doué.

- Je me vengerais !

- C'est donc une relation à long terme ?

Ichigo s'assit sur la table mais une douleur se fit ressentir entre ses fesses. Une grimace passa sur son visage.

- Long terme. Va falloir attendre un moment !

- Ne me dis pas que tu souffres ?

- A peine…

Le téléphone de Renji sonna. Il alla le récupérer en rampant.

- Oui ?

- C'est bon tu peux rentrer.

- Ah ! Bon, ben j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et lança un regard quelque peu triste à Ichigo.

- Faut que j'y aille.

- J'avais compris.

Il s'approcha de bureau sur lequel était toujours assis son maintenant petit copain. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

- A la prochaine fois alors.

- Je me vengerais !

- J'attends ça avec impatience, mon crétin.

- Abruti !

- Enfoiré !

- Salop !

- Bon j'y vais.

- Hmm.

Renji rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de descendre saluer la famille.

- Vous vous en allez ?

- Ouais ! Je le supporte plus ! Je rentre chez moi !

Du haut des escaliers, Ichigo esquissa un sourire en entendant l'excuse bidon de son copain. Il se reverrait, il en était sur. Il se reverrait ou il en mourrait !

Chibi

Ca part un peu en sucette mais c'est la première fois que je fais un PWP si long.


End file.
